


Hardly Working

by PlanetClare



Category: Daisy Johnson - Fandom, Inhumans, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bionic Arm, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Hates to Cook, Bucky Barnes Loves to Eat, Bucky Barnes Needs a Day Off, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Protecting Earth, Bucky Barnes in Space, Comedy, Cybernetics, Daisy Johnson Needs a Day Off, Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Daisy Johnson in Space, Drama, Earth's Guardian, F/M, Herzog Station, IN SPACE!, Inhumans (Marvel), Man Out of Time, Man on the Wall, Outer Space, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Daisy Johnson, Punk'd, Reznor Needs a Hug, Seismic Activity, Space Stations, Thai-Skrull Fusion Cuisine, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of diligent work on Nick Fury’s space station, Bucky Barnes (codename: the Winter Soldier) and his partner Daisy Johnson (codename: Quake) decide to have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

> It would be helpful to read the Summary section of “Swing Time” before reading this story.

In dark blue sweat pants and a tight-fitting white t-shirt, Bucky dangled his right leg over the arm rest as he sat in the pilot’s seat bobbing his bare foot up and down in the air. Finishing his morning systems check aboard the space station, he frowned at the idea of spending the rest of the day researching targets for his and Daisy’s next mission.

Looking over at her, he made a suggestion.

“Hey, ‘Daise’?” he said.

“Yeah?” the lovely brunette asked without looking at him as she recorded settings on an electronic tablet that she held in her left hand.

“How about taking the day off?”

She stopped flipping switches and stared at him for a moment.

“You mean a ‘day off’ day off – like not work?” his young partner asked.

“Yeah! I mean, we’ve been at this for weeks, right? How about taking a day off? We deserve it,” he stated.

“That sounds good to me! What do you have in mind?” Daisy asked.

Bucky thought for a few moments and replied, “Well, I haven’t gotten that far yet, but I know I don’t feel like working today.”

Putting down her tablet, Daisy smiled and said, “Let’s see what we can come up with.”

“Okay. Let me go feed Reznor, and I’ll think about it,” he said as he rose and then walked down the hall.

As Daisy turned off her tablet and relaxed in her seat, she tried to think of something to do that might be fun. Although she frequently joined Bucky in the space station’s fitness room, she knew that when left to his own devices, Bucky was inclined to spend four to six hours at a time working out. However, that is not how she wanted to spend her day off.

‘Perhaps we could take the skiff over to the Herzog Station near Mars and check out that new bar,’ she thought. ‘That would only kill two hours at most. I hope we don’t spend more time _thinking_ about what to do than actually _doing_ something.’

Rising from her seat and walking to their sleeping quarters, Daisy entered Bucky’s room. There she saw Reznor eating from his feeding bowl on the floor to the left of Bucky’s bunk. In front of her, he was dutifully putting away his folded laundry.

“Have you come up with a plan?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he replied.

“Well, I’m up for anything as long as it doesn’t call for exercising today,” she advised him.

“Oh, is that right, lazy girl?” Bucky joked.

Kicking him gently in the ass, Daisy snapped, “Lazy? I’m up before you every morning, Sleeping Beauty!”

Pretending to be offended, Bucky grabbed one of his pillows, swung, and hit her on her shoulder blade as she turned away from the oncoming swat.

“Oh! So it’s like _that,_ is it, ‘Winter’?”

“Yeah! It looks like it _is,_ Johnson!” he said as he flexed his arms and waited for her to react.

Grabbing his other pillow, she swung and hit him hard in the chest.

“Wow...you hit like a girl,” he laughed.

Daisy feigned anger, swung the pillow, and hit him again.

Turning to his preoccupied pet, he said, “Hey, Reznor?” Daisy here thinks she’s tough, but I think you could hit harder than she –”

Before he could finish his sentence, Bucky felt the pillow slam into the side of his head. If he had expected it, he would have braced himself for the impact. Being caught off guard, he was slightly stunned and bit his tongue.

“Ow!” he yelped.

Laughing uncontrollably, Daisy closed her eyes and leaned forward grasping her stomach.

With her eyes shut, she did not see Bucky’s windup before his pillow smacked her on the left side of her head. The blow was gentler than hers had been, but it was just as startling.

“You hit me!” she yelled in honest shock.

“Yeah, I did,” he proudly proclaimed.

“But you _hit_   me!” she repeated accusingly.

Realizing she was serious, Bucky began to feel guilty. Seeing the hurt look on her face, he took a step toward her as he felt remorseful.

“I’m sorry, ‘Daise.’ I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault,” she reassured him. “I should have kept my eyes open.”

When he took another step toward her, she slammed her pillow into the other side of his head knocking him slightly off kilter.

Running out into the hallway, she yelled, “Sucker!” as she disappeared down the corridor.

“I can’t believe I fell for that!” he scolded himself.

As Bucky stepped into the hallway, he looked left and then right but did not see which way Daisy ran.

Looking to his left, he saw the pillow she hit him with lying on the floor. Calling upon his army training as an expert scout and recon specialist, he decided that the pillow was a decoy meant to make him think she ran in that direction. Since the pillow was lying to his left, Bucky’s instincts told him that she ran to his right. So, that is the direction in which he moved.

Still bare foot, he silently crept down the hall toward the control room. Standing just outside on the right, he slowly reached around the doorway with his bionic arm and grabbed Daisy gently by the throat.

“Aaaww! Bucky, let me go!” she screamed as she gripped his arm with both hands and thrashed around trying to get away from him. “How did you know I was standing there?”

Releasing her, he said, “I’d be a pretty bad assassin if I fell for that pillow in the hallway trick.”

“Nobody likes a show-off,” she advised him.

Smiling, he replied, “I’ll keep that in mind, ‘Daise.’”

“And quit sneaking up on me! It could be dangerous for both of us,” she scolded as she recalled the time that he, she and Bobbi Morse (codename: Mockingbird) went to Hawaii and he had one of his violent nightmares. She had almost used a seismic blast to get him off of her that night, and she did not want a replay of that unfortunate incident now.

Bucky put his hand on her shoulder and said sincerely, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No harm. No foul, soldier,” she said as she saluted him.

“Let me go finish putting things away, and maybe we could go out or something.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about the Herzog Station if you fancy that,” she chirped.

“Sure! Sounds good,” he said as he turned and started walking down the hall.

*  *  *  *  *  *

When he reached his quarters, Bucky saw that Reznor had finished eating and was now lying on the pet bed that he placed near his bunk.

Suddenly, from down the hall, he heard an electronic voice speaking in an urgent tone.

Stepping out into the hallway, he listened closely as it said, “Warning! Incoming unidentified objects. Prepare for imminent impact!”

Sprinting into the control room, Bucky quickly took the tech seat.

“DAISY! Take the pilot’s seat while I track the bogies!" he yelled. "Prepare to deploy shields. I want a systems check for any damage following initial impact!”

He noticed that she had not moved from the copilot’s seat and merely smiled at him as he maneuvered the exterior cameras to search for meteors or asteroids.

“Daisy!” he barked waiting for her to carry out his instructions.

As she started laughing, he became confused.

She showed him her electronic tablet and tapped its screen to replay the alarm which she had programmed into it.

“Hilarious. Nice one, ‘Daise,’” he deadpanned. “You really got me with that one.”

“Now, you know as well as I do that if that was a _real_ alarm, there’d be lights flashing on the console,” she reminded him.

Thinking for a moment, Bucky admitted, “Okay...yeah...well-played, Daisy Johnson. Well-played.”

“It was a good drill, though. I think you passed the test,” she smirked.

They both laughed but gradually, Bucky’s expression turned dark and cold.

Noticing the change, Daisy asked, “What? Look, I know it was a bad joke, but –”

Before she could finish, he stood, grabbed her left arm, and jerked her out of the copilot’s seat.

“Bucky, you’re hurting me!” she yelped as she looked into eyes which were no longer his. She began to tremble as she gazed into the merciless eyes of the Winter Soldier.

“I ought to thump you good for that!” he sneered in a voice that was deeper than his normally was.

“Let me go!” she yelled as she tried to pull away from him. When that proved futile, she slapped him hard across his left cheek.

With his long hair covering most of his face, he glared at her with only his right eye visible.

They both stood quiet staring at each other for a moment. Then, before she could react, he put his right hand on her left side and grabbed her left thigh with his bionic left hand.

Scooping her up, Bucky raised his 115 pound partner over his head.

She panicked realizing he was about to body slam her.

“BUCKY! Put me down NOW!” she screamed as the fear overtook her.

Just as she was about to press the button on her right bracelet to launch its seismic controlling gauntlet, she felt herself falling.

Daisy let out a scream that was so loud it startled Reznor all the way down the hall.

Just when she thought she would hit the ground, Bucky caught her gently in his arms.

Laughing so hard that he could barely stand upright, he said, “I told you before that I would never knowingly hurt you, Daisy,” and kissed her tenderly next to her left eye.

“You’re such a JERK!” she snapped. “Put me down!”

Obliging, Bucky lowered her to a standing position but continued laughing.

“I should have slapped you harder,” she said and then punched him in his left shoulder.

Since his bionic arm has no sensation, he did not feel anything more than the slightest pressure displaced to his upper torso. However, to Daisy, she felt as she had punched a metal door.

“Ow!” she screamed. “Look what you made me do!”

“Oh, ‘Daise’! I’m sorry,” he cooed realizing how much the punch must have hurt her. “Let me see your hand,” he begged.

“No!” she snapped and walked to the back of the control room to get the first aid kit.

“Let me _see_ it!” he insisted.

More to make him feel guilty than to follow his order, she raised her right hand to show him the bruises which were forming on her already swollen knuckles.

Reaching into the first aid kit, Bucky pulled out a cold pack, squeezed it firmly to rupture the inner liquid bag, and shook it quickly to activate it. Taking her injured hand gently into his right one, he held the cold pack to it with his metal hand so it would maintain the cold temperature.

“Thank you,” she said quietly without looking up at him.

“My pleasure.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’m gonna go lie down for a few minutes,” she said with her big brown eyes finally gazing into his blue ones.

“Sure. I’m so sorry. Can I do anything else?” he asked apologetically.

“Nope. I’m good,” she said as she turned and walked toward the hallway.

Staring at the floor, Bucky realized he went too far when he pretended he was going to drop her.

“That’s creepy when you do that, you know,” Daisy yelled from down the hall.

“Do what?” he yelled back.

“When you go all ‘Winter Soldier’ and your voice changes,” she said.

“Well, creepy is the desired effect,” Bucky advised.

*  *  *  *  *  *

After 20 minutes, Bucky went to Daisy’s quarters to check on her.

“How’s your hand?” he asked.

“The swelling’s gone down a bit, but it’s still sore,” she replied. “Come to finish me off?”

“Daisy Johnson, don’t even joke about that!” Bucky scolded.

“You really scared me for a minute there. Seriously...what’s the deal with the whole ‘Winter Soldier’ thing? Your voice changes. Your walk changes. It’s like you’re not _you_  anymore,” she said.

Pulling her chair next to her bunk, he sat in it and explained.

“It’s not a Jekyll and Hyde thing like with the Hulk,” he advised. “The Hulk is a completely different person from Bruce Banner. They’re like night and day. With _me,_ it’s different. I don’t become a completely different person. I just tap into a very dark place and it affects the way I act. I’m still _me_ – just functioning on a different level.”

She knitted her brows and squinted her eyes.

“If that’s so, why didn’t you know Steve when you saw him while you were with Hydra?” she asked.

“That’s because I was brainwashed and not conscious of who I was at the time. Now, I _know_   who I am and have control over my own mind,” he explained.

He could tell from her expression that she still did not fully understand.

“Most people are multifaceted individuals. For example, you have a playful side, and you have a serious side. You tap into your serious side when you have a mission to accomplish. In that mode, you’re task oriented, no nonsense, and focused. I saw you do it when you were the Director of SHIELD,” he said. “However, when you _weren’t_ in ‘Director of SHIELD mode,’ you were like you normally are – just _Daisy.”_

She listened intently without interrupting him.

“I’m the same way. When I’m not on a mission and not thinking strategically – but let’s face it...because I’m _me,_ I’m almost _always_ thinking strategically on _some_ level – I’m just Bucky. However, when I’m on a mission and task oriented, I tap into the darkness of the Winter Soldier,” he advised. “For me, it’s like shifting into a higher gear. I already had a certain level of anger in me because my parents died when I was young. The army took my natural combat skills and helped me to channel that anger into something that was beneficial to my country. Then, when I was captured and turned into the Winter Soldier, Hydra added to the skills that were already there but stripped away all my emotions and my sense of self. That made me even more hyper focused than I was before. It’s that hyper focus and lack of emotion that changes my voice and the way I move when I tap into the Winter Soldier. I’m still _me_ – just turned up a few notches,” he concluded.

Daisy carefully considered what he said for a few moments and then replied, “I get it. I’m glad we’re on the same side. I’ve seen the ‘business end’ of you twice now and don’t like it.”

Apologetically, he said, “The first time, it was because of the night terrors, and I’m still sorry about that. However, I shouldn’t have joked with the body slam earlier. That wasn’t cool at all.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” she agreed. “You scared me to death, but I forgive you.”

“Thanks,” he said. “So, if you’re feeling up to it, how about we head over to the Herzog Station?”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go!” she said jumping out of her bunk.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Landing the skiff at the Herzog Station, the two stepped out and walked toward the various traders’ shops and tables that lined the main street of the outpost.

Everywhere they looked, vendors sold wares such as clothing, ship supplies, trinkets, and food.

“Do you smell that?”Bucky asked cocking his head to the side to get a better whiff.

“Yep! Why do I get the feeling that we’re having Thai-Skrull fusion for dinner today?” she teased.

“It’s my _favorite,_ ‘Daise’!” he chirped excitedly grinning ear-to-ear.

“You should see yourself, Buck! You look like a little kid right now,” she observed.

She was right. She was one of the few people he knew who could say that they had seen that many sides of Bucky Barnes. She normally saw the “regular” Bucky, who was a bit of a smartass but quiet, often serious, and always striving to be kinder and more thoughtful of others as Steve constantly urged him to be. While on missions, she had also seen the Winter Soldier side of him, which was cunning, ruthless, resourceful, and task oriented. Now, she could say that she also saw the boy who still lived within the young man. She had only seen a small glimpse of him, but already she wished he would let the boy come out to play more often.

“Can we, please?” he begged practically giddy.

“Sure. Let’s look around a little first, and then we’ll eat,” she advised feeling somewhat like a mother at that moment.

Thinking about it as she watched her excited partner suddenly become so animated, she realized that she was not at all sure what motherhood was because like Bucky, she was also an orphan. However, _unlike_ him, she never knew her parents having grown up on the streets after running away from foster care when she was thirteen years old. She had nothing to compare this feeling to, yet she felt a tenderness toward him that she could explain no other way.

Stopping at a table covered with shawls and scarves, Bucky picked up a pretty blue shawl and draped it over her brown, asymmetrical hair.

“You look lovely in this, ‘Daise,’” he said.

Pulling it off, she replied, “Thanks, but where do we go that I could ever wear something like that?”

Handing the shawl back to the vendor, she took Bucky’s hand and led him to the next table. There, they saw windup toys of all kinds.

“Aw, how cute!” Daisy exclaimed as the vendor wound up a few and let them scurry back and forth across his table.

Seeing one that was in the shape of a brown mouse, Bucky asked, “How about that one? I think Reznor could use some exercise, don’t you?”

“Sure, as long as he doesn’t try to...you know,” she said referring to Reznor’s penchant for humping one of the model space ships that Bucky built.

“Yeah, why is he so crazy about _that_ one? It’s my favorite!” he wondered.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at all the moving toys. Meanwhile, Bucky picked up the mouse and another toy, paid for them, and put them in his backpack.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s see what’s up ahead.”

Moving onward, they saw a vendor who was selling blocks of clear acrylic with designs in the center.

“I remember seeing those when I was a kid!” Daisy exclaimed.

Looking at the 21-year-old, Bucky asked jokingly, “When was that – last week?”

“Ha ha, funny man,” she sneered.

“If you’d like, I can take a scan of your girlfriend and etch it into the acrylic,” the vendor offered.

Surprised, Daisy attempted to correct him.

“Oh, I’m not his –”

“That’d be great!” interrupted Bucky.

“Stand very still,” said the man holding up a device that looked like a digital camera.

“Smile, Daisy!” Bucky encouraged her.

Tinting her head slightly to the right, Daisy smiled sweetly as the vendor scanned her image.

Bucky and Daisy watched carefully as the man stepped back and connected the device to a machine which etched her image into a block of acrylic.

“That’s an amazing likeness!” Daisy exclaimed as she examined the 3D image.

“Thank you,” said Bucky as he paid the man.

Grabbing Daisy’s elbow, he said, “Come along, Narcissus,” as he led her away. She remained transfixed by the uncanny resemblance and only stopped staring at it when Bucky took the block from her hands and wrapped it in a sheet of brown paper which the vendor gave him. He placed the block into his backpack for safe keeping.

Seeing a crowd up ahead, Bucky said, “Let’s check out what all the fuss is about.”

The pair approached a small crowd that had formed around a man doing magic tricks. Standing behind Daisy, Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head as they watched him pull coins from behind the ears of spectators. After each feat, the crowd clapped approvingly.

“That’s cool,” Bucky said. “You can hardly tell that he’s palming those cards and coins.”

The spectators nearest to him turned to stare at Bucky annoyed that he had ruined the illusions for them.

“Uh...let’s move on,” he said taking Daisy’s hand and leading her away from the crowd.

“What are you trying to do – get us killed?” she joked.

A little further ahead, they saw street performers. One was riding a unicycle while he juggled balls. Another contorted his body into various positions, while a third belly danced shaking her hips so that the tiny coins jingled on her low-slung chain belt.

While Bucky was mesmerized by the contortionist, Daisy noticed a vendor whose table was a few feet behind them. She wandered over to have a look, and on his table she saw a collection of die cut wooden puzzles next to boxes of model buildings and space craft. Noticing a model that looked similar to their space station, she bought it and asked the vendor to put it in a plain bag. He did so, and she returned to where Bucky stood.

“Where did you go?” he asked not taking his eyes off the contortionist.

“How do you know I was gone?”

“I wouldn’t be the best at what I do if I hadn’t noticed,” he advised her.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just having a look around,” she said trying to hide behind her back the bag containing the model space station.

“Let me take that,” he offered and before she could stop him, he put it into his backpack.

“Isn’t that getting too heavy?” she asked.

Ignoring her question, he asked, “Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

“By all means,” she agreed.

As they walked back to the restaurant, Bucky asked, “Are you having fun, ‘Daise’?”

“Yeah! It’s nice to get out of the space station every once in a while. I mean, usually the only time we leave is to do a mission or to pick up supplies. I’m not complaining, but you know...even assassins need a day off now and then,” she said with a smile.

Reaching the entrance of the Thai-Skrull restaurant, Queen Zav’r, Bucky held the door for Daisy.

“After you, partner,” he said.

“Thank you, partner,” she replied.

A Thai waiter approached them and asked, “Table for two?”

“Yes, please!” chirped Bucky as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this!” Daisy cooed.

Reaching a booth, the pair sat down as the waiter handed them menus.

“May I bring you something to drink while you make your selections?” he asked.

“I’ll have a Thai iced tea, please,” said Daisy.

“And I’ll have a Thai iced coffee. Oh, and please bring two waters, too,” Bucky asked.

“Very good, sir,” the waiter said before leaving.

“Wow, I don’t remember there being this much to choose from the last time we were here,” Daisy remarked as she looked at the menu.

“Well, I already know what I want,” Bucky replied putting his down.

“This is kind of overwhelming. How about I let you decide?”

“Works for me,” he said.

When the waiter returned with their drinks on a tray, he placed them on the table and asked, “Are you ready to order?”

“Yes!” Bucky said. “We’ll start with the fried wonton appetizer. Then, for the entrees, we’ll have the Thai chicken in Skrull sauce and an order of Skrull vegetables. Oh, and a bowl of brown rice for two, please.”

Taking their menus, the waiter said, “Very good. I’ll return with your order shortly.”

“Thank you,” the two said in unison.

When the waiter was out of earshot, Daisy asked, “So what is it about Thai-Skrull  that you like so much?”

“I just like the flavors,” he confessed.           

“Well, what makes it Thai- _Skrull?”_ she pressed.

“It’s Thai food cooked with Skrull seasonings – the stuff they seasoned their food with back on their original planet. What? You didn’t think they put Skrulls _in_ the food, did you?” he asked amazed.

“No...well...” she said timidly.

He looked at her skeptically.

“Aren’t you nervous about eating it?”

“Why would I be? Besides, we’ve eaten here before,” he reminded her.

“I know, but I must confess that I was a bit nervous about it,” she admitted.

“Why?” he wondered.

“Well, because of the whole Skrull invasion,” she said.

“Yeah, I remember that. I was one of the Avengers who fought them. Remember? What’s that got to do with it?” asked Bucky.

“Well, I’m sure you also remember the Skrull Cows – the Skrulls who time traveled to Earth and shapeshifted into cows. Humans drank their milk and were turned into Skrulls,” she replied.

Staring at her for a few moments, he said, “I still don’t see your point.”

Just then, the waiter returned with the fried wonton. Placing it in the center of the table, he laid a plate in front of each of them and said, “Enjoy!”

As he walked away, Daisy resumed the conversation.

“My point is that how do you know that the food you eat here isn’t filled with ground up Skrulls?” she asked.

Munching on the wontons, Bucky said, “That’s disgusting, Daisy.”

“Well, it’s a valid point, isn’t it? That wonton you’re eating could turn you into a Skrull, but then it would be too late.”

Bucky stopped chewing and stared at her for a long time. Finally, he resumed chewing and said, “This is delicious. I’ll take my chances.”

Daisy laughed and shook her head. “You’re a funny little man, Barnes,” she replied.

As the waiter walked by, he flagged him over and said with a full mouth, “More wonton, please!”

Amazed, she remarked, “You act like you haven’t eaten in weeks. People are going to think I don’t feed you.”

“You _don’t!_ As you may recall, the day I asked you to be my partner, you said you wouldn’t cook for me. I said that I didn’t ask you to – that I’d cook for _you._ So far, that arrangement hasn’t changed.”

“Well, I didn’t say I’d _never_ cook for you...” she said as the waiter returned with more wonton and the chicken, vegetables and rice.

“Thank you,” said Bucky to the waiter.

Beginning to serve her, he said, “Oh, I don’t know, ‘Daise.’ ‘I’m not going to cook for you’ sounded like your final answer,” he said with a smirk.

Scoffing, she replied, “You and that photographic memory. I think you’ve got a built-in recorder for a brain.”

“Yeah, it comes in handy in my line of work.”

“Just eat your food, please,” she said with the sweet smile that he found so attractive.

When the waiter came by later with the check, Daisy asked Bucky, “Can we split that?”

“Absolutely not,” he replied as he sat determining the tip.

“Well, may I at least leave the tip?”

Looking up from the check he said, “Daisy...I got this.”

“Well, thank you, Buck.”

“Don’t mention it. Come on! Let’s get back before Reznor thinks we abandoned him,” he joked.

The pair approached the register and Bucky paid for their meal. Holding the door open, he let Daisy exit first.

Once outside, Bucky put his right hand on his stomach and said, “Uh! I ate too much!”

Laughing, Daisy replied, “You _think?”_

“Why didn’t you stop me, woman?”

 _“Stop you?_   Like I _could,_ you little pig!” she quipped.

“I’m so full! Now, I need to barf.”

“Did you honestly just say _barf?”_ Daisy asked.

“Come on, Daisy. Give me the Heimlich maneuver,” he said grabbing her around the waist from behind and squeezing her tightly.

Laughing hysterically, she said, “Let go of me, you lunatic! People are staring.”

“I’ll vomit right here and _really_ give them something to look at!” he threatened.

“Get off of me!” she laughed.

“Come on, Daisy! Just a few good squeezes.”

By this time, she was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe.

“The Heimlich is for chocking, you idiot! Stick your fingers down your throat.”

Still clutching her from behind, Bucky begged, “Do it for me!”

“NO! That’s so nasty...and kind of kinky. Get off of me!”

People in the marketplace stood and stared while the pair laughed and Daisy continued to struggle to free herself from Bucky’s grip.

“I’m gonna kill you for this. You know that – right?” she threatened.

“Nah...you love me,” he said releasing her.              

Her only response was a laugh and that sweet smile that he liked so much.

When they reached the skiff, Bucky said, “Seriously, I’m too full to fly this thing.”

“No worries. I’ll ‘drive,’ she said helping him aboard.

She strapped herself into the pilot’s seat and heard his moaning coming from her right.

Bursting into laughter, she watched Bucky agonizing as he tried to hook his copilot’s safety belt over his stomach.

“Why do you hate me, Daisy?” he asked.

“I don’t hate you!” she said.

“Then, why are you laughing at me?”

 _“Why?_   You ought to see yourself, Bucky! Honestly...”

“Just get me back to the space station. I’ve never looked forward to being there more than I do now!” he confessed.

“You just need to burp,” Daisy suggested.

“What...like a baby?”

“Well, kind of,” she said.

“I’ll try anything at this point. How do I do that?”

“Do we have anything carbonated at the space station?” she asked.

“Yeah...beer,” he winced.

“That should do it,” Daisy advised as she fired up the skiff’s engines and they prepared for takeoff.

*  *  *  *  *  *

When they docked at the space station, Bucky was more than ready for any cure Daisy had to offer.

Leading him to the galley, she motioned for him to sit at the table and then pulled a bottle of beer from the back of the refrigerator.

Handing him the bottle, she said, “Here. Chug this!”

 _“Chug it?_   Won’t I get drunk?”

“No, I thought because of our augmentation, you _can’t_ get drunk.”

“That’s with the Super Serum. It makes you super strong and your body rapidly regenerates. I got the Infinity Formula. That brought me back to life and makes me age extremely slowly. It’s not the same thing,” he advised.

“Just drink it fast and we’ll deal with whatever happens later.”

Chugging the beer, Bucky stopped when the bottle was half empty.

“Brain freeze!” he shouted as he put his left hand to his head.

“Finish it, princess!” Daisy insisted.

“I hate you,” he said before putting the bottle to his mouth again.

Almost immediately, Bucky let out a long, loud burp.

“Wow! I think you almost shattered a window with that one,” Daisy joked.

“Hey, you know what? I feel better already,” he said.

“Of course you do because I know everything,” she said as she took the bottle from him and placed it in a bin.

“Thanks, ‘Daise,’” he said and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m going to check on Reznor and give him his toy. I’ll be right back,” he said removing the windup mouse from his back pack. “Oh, and don’t touch that until I get back.”

“Uh...okay,” she said curiously as she watched him walk toward his quarters.

*  *  *  *  *  *

When Bucky returned, he said, “He’s chasing that windup mouse already! I think he likes it.”

“Great! I knew he would,” she replied.

“And now for you,” he said ominously.

“Don’t tell me you got a windup mouse for me, too,” she laughed.

“No, silly,” he said handing her the wrapped acrylic image of herself.

“Thanks again for this. It’s really amazing.”

 Next, he pulled out a windup space ship that he bought for her.

“It’s not a mouse, but I thought you’d like it. If we ever go back to Earth, it’ll remind you of the time we spent here in space.”

As her eyes filled with tears, she said, “Oh, Bucky! Thank you. I’ll treasure it always.”

Winding it up, she let the ship roll to and fro across the tabletop.

“What’s this?” he asked pulling the bag out of his backpack.

“Oh! That’s a little something I picked up for you,” she replied. “Open it!”

Bucky was surprised when he peered into the bag. “Where did you find this?” he asked.

I bought it from a vendor while you were watching the street performers,” Daisy said.

“Oh, _that’s_ what you were up to! Thank you, ‘Daise.’”

“You don’t already have that one, do you?”

“No, I don’t,” he said.

As he examined the picture on the box, she watched the smiling face of that little boy again.

“I can’t wait to start building this one!” said Bucky. “Thanks again. This is like Christmas!”

“I celebrated Christmas once. It was at one of the foster homes I was in,” she remarked.

Looking at her sadly, he said, “You never told me why you left foster care, and neither did Nick.”

“One of my foster fathers tried to rape me. I ran away and never went back,” she said matter-of-factly.

Standing, Bucky leaned over and hugged her tenderly.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Daisy. I promised you in Hawaii that as long as I live, no harm will come to you – not if I have any control over it. I mean that.”

“I know you do, Bucky, and I appreciate it,” she said rubbing his arm.

He kissed her on the cheek and returned to his seat.

Picking up the acrylic portrait of her, he unwrapped it and asked, “Where are you going to put this? It needs a place of honor.”

“Oh, I don’t know. In my quarters somewhere, I guess.”

“It’s lovely,” he said.

“Thanks, Bucky,” she said quietly. “Hey...you want to watch a movie?”

Although Bucky brought a few of his buddy Steve’s DVDs with him to the space station, he and Daisy normally did not have time to relax and watch them.

“Sure!” he said.

“You pick one and I’ll get Reznor. We’ll have a ‘crew’s night at the movies,’” she said.

“No, more like ‘family night,’” he corrected her.

*  *  *  *  *  *

In the commons, Bucky had already cued up the DVD by the time Daisy returned with Reznor cradled in her arms.

“You baby him too much,” he remarked.

“I’m not the one who bought him his own bed. Besides, he might be the only baby either of us ever has,” she said of the aardvark. 

“That’s a somber thought,” Bucky replied. “I mean, I’ve never thought about having kids myself, but you’re young and pretty. You shouldn’t cross that off your list yet.”

“I’m not sure that people like you and me are supposed to reproduce,” Daisy said.

“What do you mean _‘you and me’?”_   he asked sitting down next to her on the sofa.

“Well, for starters, we’re both emotionally damaged orphans. You’re an assassin, and I’ve killed a person or two myself,” she said.

“For the greater good, yes, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to have a life like everyone else has,” Bucky insisted.

“Said the guy who lives in a dark, cramped man cave hidden behind a two-story house,” she said of his apartment back on Earth.

“It’s different with me. I’m still Enemy of the State in two countries even though I was acquitted of treason in the United States. What I did for Hydra is unforgiveable, and there are a lot of Americans who still want to see me hang for my actions. I _have_ to keep a low profile and live a solitary life, but _you_ don’t.”

“Don’t I? Let’s not forget that the ambitious Maria Hill had me suspended indefinitely as Director of SHIELD for ordering that unsanctioned, retaliatory hit on Andrew Forson. Attempting to assassinate a head of state doesn’t win you many brownie points or friends, as you well know,” she said.

“But life’s been hard on you, ‘Daise,’ he insisted. “You deserve to be happy at some point.”

“Deserve? I don’t know. Want? Sure. What I _do_ know is that when a person does what we do, the people close to that person get hurt. So, why bring a kid into this world?” she asked. “I’m an Inhuman. I inherited altered DNA from one or both of my parents. That means I would pass the altered genes on to any children that I have. Plus, with my background, I wouldn’t know what to do with a kid anyway. It’s not like I grew up with good parental role models.”

Bucky looked at her in silence for a few moments thinking of what she said about those close to him getting hurt, and he remembered that Natasha’s mind was wiped as revenge against him. Then, he thought of his friend Clare Gruler – the new Iron Cross – who took his place with The Invaders. She said she became a cyborg the day her Inhuman DNA was triggered and she was fused to the metal combat suit she was wearing. Bucky decided that perhaps Daisy was right and neither of them should have children.

Breaking the silence, she asked, “So, what are we watching tonight?”

“Huh? Oh, one of Steve’s favorites: “The Postman Always Rings Twice.”

“Is it in black and white?” she asked.

“All the best films _are,_ my dear,” he replied with a smile.

“What year was it made?”

“In 1946 – the year after I –” he stopped abruptly as he clearly recalled the day he died in 1945 just two days after his twentieth birthday. It had taken him years to remember, but now he clearly recalled how the buzz bomb exploded in mid-air ripping off his left arm and killing him instantly. The scene often played over and over in his mind as he slept at night causing him to awake sweaty and gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” Daisy asked placing her left hand on his right arm.

“Yeah. Let’s just start the film,” he said using the remote to push ‘Play.’”

Leaning back and relaxing, he put his arm around Daisy’s shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

She rested her head on his right shoulder as Reznor slumbered in her lap.

“They don’t make ‘em like this anymore,” he said gazing at the lovely Lana Turner.

“Nope. I’m sure they don’t,” she agreed.

*  *  *  *  *  *

By the time the end credits rolled, all three inhabitants of the space station were fast asleep. For Bucky and Daisy, it had been an eventful day. Earth’s guardian and his partner rarely had something to laugh about, which made the day off from work all the more special to them. They had a great deal in common and had formed a solid bond. Today, they felt closer than ever and were grateful to have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Planet Press
> 
> All characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics which retains the rights.


End file.
